nona strawberry
by bbaeksong
Summary: baekhyun sangat suka menyukai yang berbau strawberry.hingga suatu saat ia ingin membeli ice cream strawberry tetapi ia tidak memiliki duit untuk membelinya. tiba2 sesosok namja membelikan icecream itu baekhyun merasa beruntung saat itu. bagaimana kelanjutan nya?:) baekyeol/kaisoo[oneshoot!]


Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Length: oneshoot

Warning: GS for uke!

Note: hai sekarang aku bawaiin fanfic oneshoot lho._. sebetulnya aku kurang pede juga nge upload ff ini tapi yasudah aku update aja dari pada Menuhin draft hoho._. okedeh cekidot~

* * *

_Flashback on_

_Hai namaku byun baekhyun! Aku berumur 6 tahun hal yang paling ku sukai strawberry. Apapun itu bentuknya aku menyukai. Aku mempunyai sahabat yang bernama kyungsoo, biasa kupanggil dia baby kyunggie. Sahabat ku mempunyayi mata bulat yang manis., dan aku rasa aku ingin memilikinya. Sedangkan mata ku sipit hfft~_

_Dan sekarang kami berdua sedang bermain di taman dekat rumahku. Kyunggie bilang dia ingin ketoilet dulu. Dan jadilah aku sendirian bermain ayunan. Dan tiba-tiba ada mobil penjual ice cream lewat di depan taman. Aku ingin sekali membeli ice cream itu tetapi aku tidak memiliki uang ottoke?! :(_

_Mungkin saja aku boleh minta kepada ahjussi yang berjualan itu hihi. Aku mulai melangkah kan kaki ku untuk menuju mobil ice cream itu._

"_ahjussi.. aku ingin ice cream rasa strawberry ini. Tapi aku tidak memiliki uang" Ucapku seraya menunukan gambar ice cream strawberry._

"_kalau kau tidak mempunyayi uang kau tidak bisa membeli nya."jawab ahjussi itu_

"_tapi aku sangat ingin ice cream itu ahjussi!"_

"_kau tidak bisa lebih baik kau mundur karena antrian pembeli lainya sudah menunggu!" usir ahjussi. Aku menatap ahjussi itu dengan mata berkaca, sungguh ahjussi tidak berperikemanusiaan/?_

"_ahjussi biar aku yang belikan ice creamnya!" ucap namja kecil usia 9 tahun itu. Sejak tadi namja kecil itu melihat seorang gadis cilik yang teramat imut mengatri didepanya, dan ia tak sangka jika gadis kecil itu tidak membawa uang. Malangnya gadis seimut itu,fikirnya. Dengan senang hati ia ingin membelikan ice cream._

"_kau sungguh ingin membelikan aku ice cream itu ?!"ucap baekhyun tak percaya bahwa ada seseorang namja yang menurut dia tampan ini berbaik hati membelikan ice cream kepada dirinya. Namja kecil itu tersenyum,"nde aku akan membelikan satu untukmu dan satu untukku."_

"_ahh gomawo baekkie sangat senang!." Ucap baekhyun langsung memeluk namja cilik itu._

"_cha! Ini ice creamnya kamu makan yah. Aku juga mau makan ice cream ku."tutur namja kecil itu._

"_nde..hemmm rasanya enak sekali baekkie suka!"_

"_jadi namamu baekkie hum?"Tanya namja kecil itu menoleh ke gadis kecilnya. Ia sungguh senang bertemu dengan gadis cilik teramat imut ini, ia ingin saat dewasa ia menikahkan gadis disampingnya._

"_ani.. namaku byun baekhyun. Cuman orang-orang memanggiku baekkie."baekhyun ikut menoleh dan menjawab dengan polos._

"_emm nama kamu siapa dan sepertinya kamu lebih tua dari pada baekkie, baekkie panggil oppa saja ya?"_

"_namaku park chanyeol. Nde panggilah sesuka hatimu baekki-ya."_

_Sejak pertemuan pertama itu mereka menjadi sahabat. Mereka jadi sering pergi hanya untuk memakan ice cream, dan beruntungnya mereka satu sekolahan sampai tingkat high school. Lalu mereka berpisah karena chanyeol harus meneruskan kuliahnya di London, sedangkan baekhyun di Beijing. Chanyeol sering menyebut baekhyun dengan sebutan "nona strawberry" dan baekhyun memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan"park yoda". Mungkin saja kalian mengira mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain?jawaban nya tidak._

_Flashback off._

* * *

Byun baekhyun kini sudah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun. Hal wajar jika banyak namja menyatakan cintanya langsung kepadanya. Dan gadis ini selalu menjawab _"tidak"_ mengapa? Karena hatinya telah dicuri sahabat lamanya park chanyeol.

Setelah lulus kuliah baekhyun belum saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai sehingga tak jarang dia berpindah-pindah perusahaan. Dan hari ini dia akan interview di park company.

Dilihatnya dirinya di depan cermin memakai blazer dan rok pendek serta high heels berukuran 7 cm melengkapi dirinya yang anggun ini."oke semuanya sudah siap mulai berangkat..fyuhh fighting baekki"

"ah ya aku hampir lupa aku harus berterimakasih kepada jongin suami kyunggie karena dia sudah memberikan ku pekerjaan"

"yeobosseyo?"Tanya ku didalam telfon

"_nde baekki nona?" _tanya jongin disebrang telfon sana

"jadi gini aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sangat berterima kasih padamu jonginnie. Dan aku berhutang budi padamu."

"_haha kau lucu nona aku memberikan mu pekerjaan karena perusahaan itu butu sekretaris, jadi kau tidak harus berhutan budi padaku."_tutur jongin.

"kalau gitu terimakasih jongin. Ohya aku tutup dulu ne?aku harus mencari bus untuk berangkat interview."

"_nde nona hati-hati dijalan, jika ada apa-apa bilang kepadaku!."_

PIP baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya didalam tas dan memulai kegiatan mari-kita-cari-bus.

Perjalanan ke park company hanya membutuh kan waktu 25 menit saja. Dan perasaan baekhyun saat ini berdebar-debar 10 menit lagi ia akan memulai interview. Dan saat 10 menit itu tiba ia merasa jantungnya akan lompat.

"selamat kau diterima menjadi sekretaris direktur kami."ucap salah satu staff disana.

Akhirnya aku bisa diterima. Semoga saja aku cocok dengan park company.

TOK TOKK..

"permisi tuan saya mengantarkan sekretaris anda yang baru dan permisi."ucap staff itu lalu membungkuk. Namja itu memutar kursi kerjanya dan

DEG. dia adalah nona strawberry.

"c-chanyeol?!"tanya baekhyun kaget.

"hai nona strawberry sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa aku sangat merindukan mu."ucap chanyeol seduktiv ditelingan baekhyun. Dan ia memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun dengan erat.

"chan-chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya baekhyun."sst kau diamlah aku masih merindukan ani merindukan nona strawberryku."

"kau tau baekhyun kita sudah lama temenan ne?"tanya chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan polos baekhyun. "dan kau tau semenjak pertemuan dimasa kecil kita aku mulai menyukai mu baekhun-ah dan aku berjanji menikahimu kelak dewasa nanti, dan sekarang kita sudah sama-sama dewasa aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku ani aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita. So will you marry me?"tatapan chanyeol sangat serius menatap mata indah baekhyun dan satu benih krystal jatuh dari mata indah itu. Baekhyun menangis.

"yes, I will. Park yoda." Tangisan pun pecah antara rindu dan senangnya menjadi satu. Dan kinilah berakhir dalam pelukan yang hangat.

**FIN**


End file.
